Brotherly Counsel
by Just Maritza
Summary: April 2010 Picture Challenge - Sully feels the need to counsel Cloud Dancing, thus leaving Michaela fretting at home wondering if she was loosing her touch holding her husband's interest.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman**

**

* * *

**

**Brotherly Counsel**

**By Maritza Franklin**

**April 21, 2010**

After waking up to an amorous morning with his alluring wife, Sully against his will went in search of his spiritual brother, Cloud Dancing, for their planned hunting excursion. Though Michaela fully recovered from being held hostage at home, he felt better leaving Wolf behind with her. But lately, his friend had been down, and needed to seek him. Yet just as usual, he was greeted with a warm embrace, before shaking in the traditional Cheyenne way, by the arms.

"Good to see you my brother," greeted his Indian brother sincerely.

"Good to see ya too."

"I see married life continues to agree with you?" noting Sully's exaggerated grin.

The image of his earlier encounter with his wife rolling in each other's arm before dawn flashed across Sully's mind, making him smile profusely all the more. It had taken them a while before they finally crawled out of bed, recalling how determinedly Michaela wouldn't let him go just yet. He tried to conceal a chuckle attempting to escape, but it was too obvious he was having a wonderful marriage.

"How did ya know?" Sully inquired.

"When a man smiles full heartily, like you do…," he fidgeted with his flute. "There could only be one thing bringing such joy—the love of a good woman. You have been fortunate my brother."

"Thanks—I have been**."** Noticing his friend's aloofness, "Still having trouble making sense your relationship with Dorothy?"

"Unfortunately, yes…." Cloud Dancing sighed putting down his flute.

"I thought you two were getting along."

"She insists we do not belong together. I offered her my best hide, my medicine pouch, even my favorite blanket."

"You sure you're offering the right things?"

"You mean things from her world, but she has come to understand my people and its traditions. I thought she has accepted who I am."

"Have you accepted who she is?"

"I think so." And then expressively, "She… fills… my life in ways I did not think was possible again even though we are different."

"Then you'll both have to compromise. You tell her you love her?"

The Indian broadly smiled, "Not in so many words, but I thought we had an understanding. We have been getting on peacefully. Now that I am allowed this piece of land of Daniel, I want to build her a home she is accustomed to."

"You sure you're ready to give up your traditions to be with a woman not of your world?"

"I said I was building her a home—my tent will be standing alongside it."

"You planning on sleeping apart?" he said in amusement, finding some familiarity in dealing with a woman of another world, before letting out a chuckled.

The Cheyenne man followed suit, realizing the similarities in their situation, "No, of course not. I am not that foolish. It will be there in case I need it?"

"You mean, in case she throws you out for the night." Both men now laughed wholeheartedly, tears evident in their eyes."

"So…this has not happen to you?" asked his Cheyenne friend curiously.

"Nope….and I don't plan on it ever happening." With a straw in his mouth, he looked at his mentor, "But uh…my lean-tos are still spread around." Another round of mirth followed.

"Let us hope your luck does not run out. Remember how Snowbird threw me out when I was to marry my brother's widow. It was not my most agreeable time."

"I remember," replied Sully. Both men pensively shared fondly the memory of Cloud Dancing's late wife, Snowbird. "You had a good marriage with her," resting a hand on his shoulders.

"I know, I was blessed, just like you are blessed in your new union with Michaela."

"Thanks**,** I know it ain't easy giving up on your ways, but you can have another good marriage. I had to do a little comprising too. Talk to Dorothy, I'm sure she'll be willing to meet ya half way, just like you're willing to build her a homestead."

"Yes**,** you are right Sully, but…I do not know how to build a house like yours. Will you help me?"

"Sure…if you'll admit your feelings to her."

"How do you tell a white woman you… _love_ her?"

"Same thing you do with an Indian woman, just tell her—might make a world of difference."

"Yes—I think I will use my new flute and play a tune just for Dorothy."

"Good," than Sully went to gather their hunting supplies, but Cloud Dancing stopped him.

"What?"

"Go home Sully."

"But, we agreed hunting this weekend**.** You been wantin' for a while."

"I know, but I think you should be with your wife on this fine day. The spirits tells me Michaela is home alone. Why waste it on me?" He beamed him a knowing smile. "It is not as if you are without food. Besides, I think my hunting for a certain red hair woman is more appealing—she and I have much to talk."

Sully smiled sincerely for his brother. "I'm real happy for ya, and Michaela will be grateful to ya for sending me back home."

"Then, I am glad. I had feared her fury for keeping you away from her." And the two men again, laughed good-naturedly before they said their goodbyes in a much felt embrace.

* * *

Indeed it was a gorgeous day. Though she and her husband had a luxurious time together this morning in each other arms, she couldn't help feeling a bit of disappointment that he actually chose to be with his Cheyenne brother despite doing her best enticing him to stay. She loved the medicine man dearly, but had hope for this day with Sully, and thought she had enough powers in luring him not to leave—after all the children weren't home today.

Studying herself in the mirror, Michaela thought perhaps she was gaining weight, or was showing signs of aging. Sighing dejectedly at herself, she threw her shawl over the mirror by the entrance door, so as to not be reminded she wasn't getting any younger. She couldn't help herself with the occasional self pity and decided to combat it with some serious house work.

Michaela turned swiftly hearing something outside and went to open the door, only to be greeted by Woolf, begging for her affections of which she gladly gave him enjoying a bit of sunshine. Returning inside, she saw the scarf had fallen off the mirror.

"Odd, it's as if someone placed it neatly on the shelf underneath it." She went to the kitchen, and discovered flowers she hadn't seen before. "Oh, how lovely," she smelled it assuming Colleen gathered them for her to greet her day as usual, only these were unusual to find nearby. _She must have gotten them yesterday when she was out with Andrew._ Then she noticed flower peddles on the floor leading up the landing, figuring she'd missed it in her rush to persuade Sully not to leave; before finally giving up to tackle outdoor chores.

Guessing Colleen took flowers to her room; Michaela proceeded to sweep following the pedals up the stairs. Only, the pedals didn't continue to Colleen's room, but to her bedroom. The hair on the back of her neck rose, having recently been held hostage in her own home a month back, and quietly turned to flee, when suddenlysomeone grabbed her from behind. Michaela screamed and screamed for dear life, kicking and flinging."

"Michaela, it's me!" he boomed over her hysteria. "It's me…Sully!"

Finally hearing him, she collapsed exhaustedly in his arms. He lifted her up, gently taking her to their bed before drenching a rag; but she came through just as quickly.

"Michaela, I'm sorry—I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to surprise ya…I didn't mean to scare ya especially with what happened."

"I'm…I'm fine Sully, please… just hold me," she latched on distressfully.

He held her tightly, smoothing her hair and murmuring words of assurance. "How can I make it up to you?" He wanted to beat his brain out for his stupidity.

"Just love me, please…make it all go away," her eyes begging for reassurance.

Sully happily complied, caressing and kissing her sensually; feeling her nerves quickly evaporate, as she melted in his arms—opening up to him like never before with such intense passion. They gave into each other further than this morning. The rest of the day was spent reassuring her she had nothing to fear as well as making her feel young and beautiful, having observed her by the mirror earlier.

* * *

Not too far off on Daniel's property, Cloud Dancing eagerly waited for Dorothy's reply. She stood there in shock over his declaration of love for her—that included marriage before finally voicing it back to him enthusiastically, accepting his proposal.

"I won't mind the Teepee by the homestead, just as long as I'm welcome to join you sometime." Cloud Dancing grinned even further then imaginable and just had to kiss her meaningfully on the spot.

**The End...Thanks for reading...**


End file.
